


无理取闹

by semiquaver



Category: Actor RPF, Chinese Actor RPF, 镇魂 | Guardian (TV) RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-17
Updated: 2020-03-17
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:33:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23184079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/semiquaver/pseuds/semiquaver
Summary: 一发完小甜饼。白居一起出国旅游的小故事。
Relationships: Bai Yu/Zhu Yilong, 白宇/朱一龙
Comments: 1
Kudos: 16





	无理取闹

白宇更新了一条新微博，他搂着一尊色彩斑斓的猴子的雕塑，张大嘴笑得开心，眼睛都眯得看不见，配字：偶遇龙哥，龙哥还是一样帅哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈@朱一龙。

和往常一样，不过是几秒钟的时间，就有大批的id涌入了他的微博底下，大量的表情包涌来，“北宇哥哥去国外玩了吗？？”“北宇哥哥又在大鹏展翅”“泰拳警告”“龙哥提刀赶来了”“到底是多喜欢毛猴啊哈哈哈哈哈哈”“哥哥你的梗已经过时了！！！”之类的评论霸了满屏。

白宇翻得津津有味，还不停地推着身旁的朱一龙，“诶，龙哥龙哥龙哥，你看这个表情包，太厉害了。确实和你气质相符合。”

朱一龙戴着墨镜，他有点近视，阳光太烈，即使凑得很近也看不大清，只得回了个“嗯”。

白宇伸手把他搂住，笑嘻嘻地问他：“龙哥怎么这么冷淡啊？”

“我都快热死了。”朱一龙答非所问。

白宇拿手上的冰水去碰朱一龙泛红的脸颊，对方稍微缩了一下，却又很享受地任他这么贴着。他的嘴上还是不停，朱一龙即使看不大清评论也被他一张嘴转播了个十有八九，“哥哥，她们又让你打我！你下次要不要真的直播用泰拳打我啊。”

“你要再吵我就真的打你。”

没想到白宇突然停了下来，一下蹿到他面前，一米八三的大个子看上去就像只大金毛，就差晃起尾巴来。

“哥哥，你打我吧。”

朱一龙差点被他弄得笑出声来，心想着哪有这样的人，故意抬起手来。那人怂了似的耸耸肩膀，却最终笑着没躲开。

当然，他想的事情不可能发生。男人的手轻轻落在他的脸颊上，手指把他的墨镜往上抬了一点，给他的鼻尖上蜻蜓点水地落下一个吻。

白宇还有点发愣，朱一龙却早就迈步走开，跟他拉开了一点距离。

“龙哥，哥哥。”白宇在后面小跑着，“再打我一下呗？”

朱一龙推开他蹭上来的脑袋：“好热，别靠过来。”

“那我去给哥哥买冰淇淋。”白宇看着他红透的耳尖，咧开嘴笑起来。

这里离白宇在网上看到的一家网红冰淇淋店并不远。他本来不太喜欢看这些东西，出去玩也大多是随心所欲，不会刻意做攻略。但这一次，他却破天荒地把攻略塞满了手机，恨不得把边边角角都调查得详尽无比。

白宇在那家店门口排队，回头去看站在一小块树荫底下的朱一龙把墨镜拿了下来低头玩手机。

然后一声熟悉的提示音，白宇发现微博的特别关注有了动态。

他刚刚就切了小号，毕竟大号还是面向公众，虽然他的工作室没有帮他全权打理，他有相当大的自由度，但有的事还是小号做比较安心，比如刷刷他龙哥的表情包和美图，比如特别关注一位特殊的朋友。

朱一龙的小号他也是意外发现的，这个叫做“芒果椰子爽”的ID让白宇忍不住想问问他的龙哥“是你爽还是我爽？怎么个爽法？”，但想想朱一龙简直薄到吹弹可破的脸皮，还是作罢。

此时他喜滋滋地打开手机，一条新的转发挂在首页，芒果椰子爽说“北宇哥哥怎么不和龙哥一起出去玩呀？”。

得了便宜还卖萌。白宇忍不住又转头去看朱一龙，对方乖乖巧巧的模样，让人忍不住想要亲一口。

他举着个冰淇淋回去的时候朱一龙有些慌乱地收起了手机，白宇看着他一脸坏笑。

“你笑什么？”

“和龙哥一起出来玩高兴啊。”

朱一龙低着头不去看他，过了一会儿才问他：“你怎么就买了一个。”

“我……”白宇的心思太过明显了，但直接说出来又有些不好意思，又是临时起意一阵扯皮，“我没现金啦。”

朱一龙最该知道他是在扯淡，但他没戳穿，反倒是笑了一下：“那我再去买一个。”

“诶，哥哥！”白宇一下抓住他的手腕，“哥哥真没情趣。”

朱一龙“噗嗤”一下笑出声来。他想到当年的一场戏，白宇捏着嗓子喊“黑袍哥哥慢走”，全场的工作人员笑得差点岔气，他倒是绷了下来，只是这次他终究没绷住。

白宇看他笑，就得寸进尺，把冰淇淋递到对方的面前，“太冰了，龙哥帮我拿一下。”

明知道是坑，朱一龙也没法拒绝对方的请求。他刚一接过来，白宇飞快地凑过去咬了一口，嘴唇上一片白，又被他伸出舌头舔了下去。

“哥哥真甜！”

朱一龙还没开口就被人说了这么一道，顿时脸上烫得能冒热气，下意识地就咬了一口手上的东西，反应过来的时候才发现自己咬在白宇刚刚吃掉的小坑上。

抬头还看到白宇盯着他笑，他只得皱着眉装凶：“你别瞎说。”

“我说冰淇淋呢！”丝毫感觉不到威胁的白宇回他，却又看到朱一龙的脸色迅速变得尴尬而难堪，仿佛不知道下一句要怎么接上去。

“你也甜。”白宇又补了一句，看着朱一龙像是受到什么刺激似的几口就吃掉了手上的冰淇淋。

他们确定恋爱关系以后朱一龙还是有点害羞。虽然他的龙哥也能怼他怼得上天入地，但独处的时候一听到白宇的调戏就从脖子一路红到耳朵尖，是以白宇特别喜欢逗他。

白宇恨不得把这样的龙哥搂在怀里与全世界分享，看我男朋友，世界最可爱。

白宇又发了一条微博，一个直男视角的冰淇淋照片，配字也那么简单“打卡网红冰淇淋。确实超级甜，五星推荐”。白老师短短时间内连发两条微博，迷妹们欢呼着过年，朱一龙看着身边的白宇，知道对方心情格外好。

镇魂宣传期过去以后他们难得才见一面，多方调整才凑了这么一个小假期和白宇偷偷飞出国度假。跨洋的飞机上白宇还小声抱怨，龙哥原来说过和冠英一起旅游，都不选我。

白宇时常像个大孩子，朱一龙嫌弃他话痨但其实又觉得可爱得要命，他看着白宇微博上的“甜”，忍不住动手回复过去。

“北宇哥哥最甜！”白宇立马眼尖地看到了底下那个一刷而过的新评论，只因为是那个熟悉的ID。

他偏过头去看朱一龙，对方又带上了墨镜，抿着嘴似乎在看身边的路牌。

可他还是明明看到对方的指尖捏紧了自己的裤子，耳朵果然又红了一度。

白宇又看了两遍评论，想着朱一龙曾经在直播时叫过他一次“北宇哥哥”，之后便再没下次，实在是喜欢得紧。

他动动手指，点了一个赞，又回复了一句“你也甜”。

不一会儿这一层评论就被攻占，“姐妹你也太幸福了”“姐妹，嫉妒使我面目全非”刷了长长一列。

白宇抬头去看那位“姐妹”，朱一龙脑后还扎着一个小揪，新戏造型还没做，他也就没剪，正好白宇喜欢。

于是调皮的男人伸手去摸那一簇头发，在对方下意识的回头的时候对他笑。

他的心里得意洋洋，只是没说出口来——那当然，我要我的龙哥天下第一幸福。

到达海边的时候已经是下午。温度不算特别高，但实在是晒得难受。

沙滩的人不少，不少身材热辣的美女赤身裸体地躺在沙滩上，似乎连比基尼都成了“穿得多”的象征。

白宇一边感叹一边拉着朱一龙的手往前走。

“龙哥，要不你也脱一个？”

“你自己脱。”朱一龙答他。

“要脱一起脱啊！你这多不够意思。”白宇作势要扒他的衣服，朱一龙敏锐地往后一躲。

白宇自认自己打不过朱一龙，毕竟西装举铁80kg，笑起来甜美的金刚芭比，甜是真的甜，厉害也是真的厉害。只是他被偏爱的有恃无恐，自然也就可劲儿浪起来。

朱一龙和他你来我往地闹了一阵子，白宇笑得喘不过气来，实在有些口干。

“龙哥，你快帮我看看，哪里有便利店。”

“我怎么知道。”

“这不是有路牌吗？”

“我又不认识西班牙语。”

“确实……可是，你不是学过吗？”白宇若有所思。

朱一龙对他翻白眼：“我学的是意大利语，而且也只是皮毛。”

“那都是一样的！”

“哪里一样了！”

白宇又在朱一龙的耳边讲一些歪理，太阳太大了，朱一龙听得迷迷糊糊，终于在视线中捕捉到了路边的一个小店。

“我去买水，你等我。”

“黑袍哥哥慢走——”

“打住吧你。”朱一龙终于无奈地笑出声来。

在回来的时候白宇正在和一位皮肤小麦色的美女说话，朱一龙走近时才听得对方在说口音极重的英语。

白宇似乎没怎么听懂，不知道是不是跟自己学的，偏着头笑，企图萌混过关。

朱一龙却在零零碎碎的单词中拼凑出了真相。

白宇突然被揽住的时候吓了一跳，一瓶冰凉的水塞进他的怀里，他侧过脸去看朱一龙，对方戴着墨镜，微微笑了一下，用不算太标准的英语对对方说：“Sorry，he is MY boyfriend.”

对面的姑娘好一会儿后终于会了意，说了些什么以后就转身离开，朱一龙收回了自己的手，转头走在前面。

“龙哥龙哥，你刚刚说的那句是什么意思啊。”白宇在后面笑嘻嘻地问。

“你又不是没学过英语。”

“哎呀确实。”白宇笑呵呵地拉住对方的手腕，“可你说得太快了，又那么标准，跟四级听力似的，我怎么听得懂啊？”

这就是耍无赖了。朱一龙也明白白宇就是故意的，可这人拉着他的手，笑得比蜂蜜还甜，一口一个“龙哥”，又一口一个“哥哥”，扯得他没有办法。

“唉，你要是不说我只好去问问刚刚那个美女了。也不知道走远了没……”

朱一龙停下来，转头拉住他的手，飞快地说了一句：“窝嗦窝室里澜票！”

被这方言砸了一脸的白宇愣了一会儿，才笑出声来。武汉话有气势，朱一龙这么个软软的人说起来居然也显得凶了几分，白宇也没想到逗急了能逗出来这一句。

“居老斯！”白宇也用他仅会的一句武汉话回过去，“居老斯！再说一遍呢，怎么说来着？里是我澜票？”

“不说了。唉，我说了不是你那么说的。”朱一龙看他，又忍不住笑，“不会说不要说。”

“居老斯，居老斯，居老斯，澜票。”白宇叭叭叭地继续，末了还总结一般地说，“我觉得我说的蛮好的哇！你觉得不好你再说一个？我学学？”

“你少说点话，什么也堵不住你的嘴。”

“你用嘴堵一个？我保证可以！”

“你……”朱一龙看着对方笑又没了脾气，知道白宇就是这个性子，没法跟他耗，越耗越没下限，只得把话题转过去，“那这句话用陕西话怎么说？”

“原来龙哥想听这个！”

“我没……”

他还没有来得及反驳，白宇已经一下把他搂进怀里，在他耳边用家乡话普通话还有他学来的乱七八糟的方言把这句话说了个遍。

“小白。”朱一龙拍拍他的后背，吻了吻他的耳朵，“我听到了。”

“听到也不够，我要说好多好多遍。”白宇轻轻松开对方，然后捧住他的脸，“烦到你这辈子只能记得我，只能喜欢我。”

“无理取闹。”朱一龙说，“我本来就只喜欢你。”


End file.
